1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a wind instrument toy wherein a plurality of melody pipes different in the music scale are played by utilizing air fed from a blower.
2. Related Art
As shown in Japanese Patent Publication No. 27980/78 and corresponding United Kingdom Patent No. GB 2,040,096, the prior art contains a wind instrument toy including a blower, a plurality of melody pipes different in the music scale being played by air fed from the blower, opening/closing means for opening and closing vent portions of the melody pipes, and operating means for causing the opening/closing means to perform the opening and closing operations. The wind instrument toy plays a certain melody by controlling the air fed from the blower means to the vent portions of the melody pipes. of the melody pipes.
At the time when the above wind instrument toy was put on the market, it attracted children's attention widely because it was novel and fantastic. But over a long lapse of time, it can became less novel or fantastic and children might lose interest in the toy.